


12 Days of Trixya

by knowyourrights



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 12 days of trixya, AU, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Winter, brian firkus - Freeform, brian mccook - Freeform, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourrights/pseuds/knowyourrights
Summary: The title is a lie.This is 12 stories, over the course of 24 days, all with different plots and in different AUs.A brilliant shitshow of trixya.That prompts for the days: http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we





	1. The Great Snowball Fight of 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SNOWBALL FIGHTS

"Oh fuck, oh you're on, you're fucking on." Cried Trixie, right before another snowball exploded in her face.   
"Just admit it! I'm the snowball queen and you'll never beat me!" Katya laughed as she danced around in her seemingly impenetrable fortress of snow, the asshole.   
Trixie huffed and ducked down behind her wall, which had suffered a significant beating from Katya's snowballs.   
The two were locked in an epic snowball war, which Trixie was definitely losing.   
This had all occurred because during Trixie's most recent visit to Boston to visit her girlfriend, it had snowed. Of course, she'd insisted that they should have a snowball fight.   
"Come on, we have to! I live in LA, it's literally never snowed there." Trixie begged, pouting at Katya.   
"You used to live in Milwaukee. And then Chicago. You've most definitely experienced snow before."  
"Not for a while, though."  
"Trix, I'm in my thirties. The train of throwing snowballs has long since left the station." Katya replied.   
Trixie looked solemnly out of the window into the park below them, bleached white.   
Katya sighed.   
"You got a coat?"   
Trixie slowly looked up and grinned.   
Trixie silently cursed her past self for being so goddam convincing, because now Katya was kicking her ass and would never let Trixie forget about this. She quickly packed a snowball together, already planning her next attack, and looked carefully over the wall to see Katya still celebrating her recent victory. She swung her arm out, propelling the snowball right into Katya's shoulder.   
She threw herself down again, narrowly avoiding the snowball that shot right above her head, crumpling as it hit a postbox a few feet behind her. In the distance, she could hear Katya yelling, "Darn you, Trixie Mattel! You may have won the battle, but I will win the war!" Whilst cackling hysterically.   
They carried on for hours, ignoring the strange looks they got from the people who passed them, having fits of laughter whenever the other got hit. Trixie's hands were numb by the time Katya eventually raised what appeared to be a Kleenex with a twig poked through it above her head.   
"Truce! Truce!" She said, clutching her stomach to nurse the stitch she'd gotten from giggling so much.   
Trixie stood up again, and cautiously stepped out from behind her wall, with a snowball in hand, in case it was a trap.   
"Why are you calling a truce?" She asked, as Katya also stepped out, raising her hands above her head.   
"I'm fucking tired, and you're never gonna give up." She said, and Trixie nodded, agreeing.   
Trixie dropped her snowball and headed for Katya, who planted a soft kiss on her lips the moment they connected. It was freezing, because both of their lips were nearly blue from cold, but it made Trixie feel so warm.   
Katya placed her hand in the younger girl's, their fingers curling together automatically.   
"You wanna get a hot chocolate or something?" Trixie asked, wrapping her free arm around Katya's neck, and pulling her into a hug.   
"Will it have marshmallows?" Katya said into Trixie's shoulder.   
"Mhm."  
"Will it be in a 'Snowball Queen' mug?"  
"In your dreams."  
"Maybe 'Snowball Goddess'?"  
"You're an asshole."  
"You love me though." Said Katya, and pulled Trixie in for another kiss, this time with open mouths and closed eyes.  
Perfect.


	2. Or Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “hi we’re neighbours and omg are you alright i could smell cooking burning - whoaaa now that’s just embarrassing? step aside i’ll handle this”

Katya's not really all that great at baking. She tries, she really does, spending a small fortune on ingredients, decorations, and utensils. This is because Katya lives on mostly cigarettes and takeaway, and therefore there is nothing in her fridge, except maybe some expired milk and a dozen Red Bulls. And unless she plans to make milk-and-Red-Bull-Christmas-cookies, she'd figured she probably had to buy some stuff. 

Katya dumped the plastic Target bags onto the kitchen table, along with her keys, probably looking more Russian than she actually was, with her faux fur coat and hat. Her thin, blonde hair was tied into two braids, to avoid getting it caught in the buttons of her coat.   
After removing her outerwear, she skimmed the recipe, trying to get some kind of grasp on how baking worked. It didn't seem too hard, but Katya was Katya, and that meant it would most likely end with her burning her house down. 

***

Katya regretted everything she'd ever said about being bad at baking. She felt like Paula Dean or something, sifting flour and shit. It was actually much easier than she thought; making cookies. Just add the milk and sugar and eggs, and the flour and baking powder, whisk it all together, and you've got dough. She cut the shapes out confidently, proud of her creations, even though her Christmas trees looked like rockets and her mistletoes looked like bows. She placed them carefully into the oven, closed the door, and collapsed onto the couch in the next room. Katya turned on the TV, where the news was going on about the deaths caused by Christmas lights every year, because people are stupid. 

***

Katya strolled into the kitchen, still proud of her cookies. Who said Katya couldn't bake? She was thinking about posting a photo of her creation on Facebook so-

Her kitchen was filled with smoke. 

"Fuck!" Katya yelled, then burst into a coughing fit because of all the smoke she'd inhaled. She dived over to the oven, slamming at the buttons, attempting to turn it off. She scrambled to open the tiny Windows of her kitchen, whilst simultaneously throwing open the oven door, where her cookies seemed to be slightly on fire. 

After approximately 10 minutes, Katya had managed to chase the smoke out of her kitchen, and hit the cookies with a tea towel enough to put them out. She didn't just feel upset, she felt betrayed. Suddenly, Katya started to hear a loud banging sound, coming from the hallway. She just couldn't get a break today, could she? She stomped to the door and opened it, tea towel still in her hand. 

A girl was frantically knocking at the door when Katya pulled it open. She looked like she was in her early 20s, as oppose to Katya, who was pushing 30. She had big blonde curls falling down to her chest, and pink lipstick. She was wearing a light pink dress that flowed around her thighs. 

There was a lot of pink. Still, she was cute. 

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Katya said bluntly. 

"I'm really sorry, it's just I could smell smoke coming from your apartment and there's always smoke but there was so much smoke I assumed there was a fire- are you baking?" She interrupted herself to stare at Katya's apron and the tea towel in her hand. 

"Unsuccessfully."

"Um... So do you need help or- sorry, stupid question. I shouldn't have asked." 

"It's fine... I'll just go out and buy some cookies already made." She didn't say, no I won't, actually, because the roads are blocked with snow and the nearest Target is about a million miles away. 

"Okay, well, good luck." The girl gave a quick smile and turned away, about to leave-

Katya shifted her weight to her other foot. "No, wait. Please? It's really important."

The girl smiled. 

"I'm Trixie."

"I'm Katya."

***

As it turned out, Trixie (Trixie Mattel, Katya later found out) was pretty amazing at baking. She could crack eggs with one had and everything. 

"So," Katya started, legs swinging as she sat on the kitchen counter, watching Trixie. "How long have you lived here?"

Trixie glanced up, still stirring the mixture. "Only eight months. Before that, it was Hollywood, before that, Chicago, but I'm originally from Milwaukee." 

"That's a lot of moving. I've lived in Boston my whole life." Katya wondered why Trixie never seemed to be able to stay in one place. "Why'd you leave Hollywood?"

Trixie took a deep breath, as though she was deciding whether or not to share the story. "My... Um... My partner- they died." She looked back down at the bowl. 

Katya kicked herself for her stupidity. Of course, she just had to be nosy, didn't she?   
"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She bit her lip. 

Trixie gave a small laugh. "No, it's fine. You asked, I answered, right? Anyway, moving has always been a way of coping with stuff. I just get away from it all. So I sold our apartment, visited Boston once, saw my new house, and started renting it immediately. Then I got a shitty job as a waitress, also."

Katya couldn't imagine what it was like, to move across the country all of a sudden. Trixie must have been brave to just pack up and go like that.   
"So, now you're here, do you have a..." She paused, trying to hide her gay, "... Boyfriend, or something?"

The or something was basically code for 'or girlfriend. Are you a lesbian? I'm a lesbian. You're really hot. We should date, also, if you're a lesbian, since I'm a lesbian. Lesbianism. Gay, gay, gay.'

Trixie chuckled. "A girlfriend would be a closer bet. But, alas, I am alone."

Or something, or something, or something. 

Katya could believe her luck. Not only did she find a cute lesbian who might possibly be interested in her, she had found a cute, funny, talented baker, lesbian, with a great ass, as it turned out, because Trixie was bending over to put the cookies in the oven and she could see just about everything. 

"Oh, cool, cool." Katya shifted in her seat, feeling flustered. She had to pull herself together if she was going to make something happen. 

"You're not a total homophobe, are you? It would be a shame." Trixie stood up again, wiping her hands. 

Katya laughed, sounding a little forced because of her nervous state.   
"Far from it." She paused. "Why would it be a shame?"

"Because I was starting to really like you." Trixie shrugged.

Or something. 

Katya grinned. 

"Hey Trixie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go on a date, or something?"


End file.
